


The mother and daughter

by Nary



Series: 32 Short Stories About Diablotin [7]
Category: Diablotin
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-02
Updated: 2010-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary





	The mother and daughter

Catiana woke early, as always. A maid – not her usual one, but who could keep track of servants? – brought her to her window-seat. When breakfast was laid before her, she dismissed the girl with the request that her daughter attend her.

Elfea played the lute while her mother ate. When the old woman clutched her throat, she continued playing, covering the noise of her struggles. She played as her mother slipped to the carpet and tried to claw her way across it. And before Catiana breathed her last, she heard Elfea say "You should have let me keep my baby."


End file.
